


相模湾假期

by pot_sul



Category: Warriors Orochi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 09:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pot_sul/pseuds/pot_sul
Summary: *无脑黄文。*涉及产乳，futa等内容，喂奶等等……*本来还想加点东西的但是实在没欲望写了，干脆就这样吧*甜的，信我√





	相模湾假期

1.  
曹丕发现三成不正常，他像是做坏事一样的贴在窗边，看着在光底下行走的三成的手指相交把手肘正好压在胸口前，以这种十分不正常的方式行走。从前他可是不这样的，与他和父亲昂首挺胸的走法不一样，三成走路是带着一种恰到好处的摇摇晃晃，和书上所说的贵女走淑女步一样要有不着意的腰肢扭动，但是三成走起来并不女气，反而有点潇洒的意思。如今他这样交着手颔首低头的样子就显得不如从前印象中的漂亮了。

曹丕的直觉告诉他如果自己发现了三成突然变的畏畏缩缩的真相会不是什么好事，但是越不想知道就越会不由自主地去注意。军议的时候，曹丕的目光不由自主地向下飘视，看着三成低着头一言不发。前不久他才说过，会看着自己作为奸雄的后代能努力到什么地步，自己那个时候还感觉有点点不适，但是习惯了三成一刻也不停歇，始终牢牢注视着自己的目光之后曹丕才突然明白，这就是他从小到大难以享受到的名为期待的感情。刚开始他对被注视的不适并不是厌恶，而是陌生。

换句话说，就是被夸奖的感觉。曹丕搁在大腿上的手微微虚握了一下。这个微妙的小动作突然使得他感觉胸口如被塞入了什么东西一样，是充盈着快乐的感觉。他抬起头来望向三成，却失望地发现对方并没有如往常一样看着他，反而是一副在忍耐什么，十分不耐烦的咬着嘴唇，拇指也一下下地磕在食指上扣自己的指甲。

自己没有做什么委屈他，伤害他的事啊。曹丕用手指搓了一下眼皮，开始十分大胆地直视着三成，期望他能感受到自己热切的眼神语言。对方也确实感觉到了，三成匆匆白了曹丕一眼，复又垂下了头。

白眼可以翻译成各种意思，但绝不是积极的交流表情。曹丕后半段军议几乎没听进东西去，只剩在脑中翻译三成的白眼究竟是什么意思了。

终于挨到了会议结束，三成谁也不看的直接出了军帐，曹丕本想要跟上去，却被他人团团围住，刚刚临时复国的魏太需要世子做他人心中的偶像了，像他现在这样只顾着对个别人的心思胡乱揣摩被他人知道了可以说是世子失格了。

2.

曹丕在驻军营帐里兜兜转转，怎么也没找到三成。找不到三成他越走越快也越走越急，看上去没有私人生活的三成在对他隐瞒什么呢，曹丕现在在这个焦急的时刻突然灵光一现的意识到自己其实对三成一点都不了解，只是他认为三成没有私人生活，他看到的三成是展现在他面前的三成。也就是他表演于别人看的模样，更深一层的，三成对于自己定义又是什么样的呢。在与他说话的时候，哪怕是一瞬有没有厌烦过他呢，对他说的称赞的话，是三成发自心底的真心话，还是他知道这么说可以让他面前的人高兴才会说的呢。

漫无目的地走着的时候天已经开始暗了，曹丕在此之间碰上了好几个劝他去吃饭的人。到了最后天已经黑到看不见自己的脚了才停下来，不知不觉中竟走到了三成的军帐前。

对，三成连住也是自己在住。曹丕走了进去发现就算是行军中这样的陈设也未免太过简陋了，被称为床铺的位置和普通百户一样直接用土筑了台子在上面再铺上草席和床褥。虽然曹丕自己不得不和夏侯兄弟住在一起，但好歹也有用木架支起来可以称得上是床的东西用来休息。

屋子的中间是被围起来的火塘，曹丕把火折子扔进去点着了，野战虽然苦但是住在这种地方就算是胜利了也不会开心起来。曹丕坐到了三成用来睡觉，暂且可以被称为“床”的东西上。突然想起来，自己小时父亲在外出征战的时候，会带上他一起出去，但是不会把他带到前线野战的阵地上去，到了驻军地就把他留在城内，把他放到当地官员的家里，总是躲在一同留守的军师身后的曹丕幼时不知为何特别害怕大人们向他行礼。他从小就知道对方鞠这一躬是要他向他父亲带好，因为他是被父亲看好，喜爱的孩子，被他人愈是尊敬，他就必须越是优秀。

那时候等待父亲归来的日子总是满怀期待又惴惴不安的，因为父亲回来第一个要见的不是他，曹丕每次都觉得他寄宿的主人家会向父亲说些对他不利的话。但每次结局也都一样，父亲把他抱起来，对他说“久等了，子桓。”来结束焦虑的苦等。

与彼时相比此时更加令人不安，父亲，甄姬都不知道身在何处。没有边际的寂寞感和小时候等待的体验并不一样，曹丕躺倒在三成的床铺上，这种寂寞的感觉就是大人的感觉吗，父亲与他一样，在第一次带军离开家的时候也感受过如此的寂寞吗。在前线，在同样寒冷的晚上，父亲会把谁当作心中值得托付的对象等着见到他呢。

迷迷糊糊睡着的曹丕感觉有冰凉的东西贴到了他眉毛上，是人的手指。合衣就睡的感觉不舒服，意识恢复的前一刻曹丕关节酸痛，刚才摸了他脸的手现在摁住了他的大腿替他把靴子脱掉了。浑身僵硬的他连抬起胳膊的力气都没有，任由他人摆布自己的身体。黑暗中眼睛也看东西看不真切，火塘中的火已经灭了，只有几个细小的火星在跳跃。

摆弄他的手没有继续动作，而是贴着曹丕身边留下的缝隙躺下了。曹丕伸出手摸了一下，触手的是三成到肩，蓬松细软的头发，然后是麻制有点粗糙的里衣。

三成身上的味道也是与众不同的香味，据他所说是来自南蛮名为香水的东西，和曹丕认知中那种撩鼻子的椒香或草木的香气不同，是更加浓烈，温暖的味道。和三成冰凉的手不同，他身体尤其是胸腹上的温度可以说是火热。舍不得撒手的曹丕搂住了三成的腰，细瘦的腰摸上去硬邦邦的，和女人的腰肢触感不一样。甄虽然身材修长又纤细，但是触摸时的手感却非常柔软。

这么抱着三成睡了一夜的曹丕越搂越紧，最后以一种把头埋在三成胸前，像幼兽寻求母亲抚慰的姿势睡着了。但第二天早上醒来的时候，床铺因为空荡荡的而略显冰凉，尽管火塘中的火又被点燃还烧上了水。三成正坐在旁边看书，嘴唇因为不熟练的默读而细密地嘘出文字的读音。

曹丕翻了下身子，离开了被自己捂热的那一小块铺面转移到了已经凉透的区域上马上就被激的清醒了，但等他穿上鞋子理好了头发，三成就跟躲着他一样地走出去了。

3.

曹丕惴惴不安。

从上次同床共枕之后两人就没再有什么私下的交集了，不，上次也不能算，自己完全就是以一种任人摆布的样子供三成尽情取笑他的，实在失态。

军备的事情并不需要他去操心，繁忙之中难得告假的曹丕没法习惯悠闲的生活，闲下来的双手因为长期以来的精神敏感而微微发抖，根据斥候的消息，父亲的下落也大体上明确了。这样的好消息却使得曹丕的精神敏感症更加严重了，甚至在站着的时候踉跄了一下，脱水和应激症使得他精神疲劳，才换回了这一天的假期。

放假的曹丕终于决心要好好的休息了，小田原城天守被炸开的屋顶正在被修葺于是被竹篾架子围得严严实实，城下町四处都是在与商人清点城内资源的军人。

不对劲的是，这种管理后勤的活应该是三成来做才对，曹丕在城内转悠了半天，本来是想看看三成说的那种会卖点心的茶屋会不会开张，现在因为找不到想见的人开始焦急才意识到自己会来完全是因为想要见到三成。

4.

穿过了去本丸的第二道门【上次两人一起从这道门出来的时候三成跟他说这叫常盤木门】，孤独的在本丸矗立着的天守阁四周无人，被妖怪占领的时候因无人管理，白色的石子地被野草划开显得十分破败。如同鬼屋一样的天守阁看着叫人害怕。出门没有带上剑的曹丕只好从搭好的脚手架上抽了根顶部尖利一点的竹竿握在手里进去。

上了二楼之后的空间被纸门分割成了一个个小房间，每经过一个房间，曹丕就要打开门，把被用木板钉住的窗户拆开让阳光照进来。穿着鞋子走在木质的地板上每走一步都会发出令人烦躁的噪音，于是在上三楼之前，，曹丕脱掉了鞋子，把它们放在了楼梯前

三楼他记得很清楚，上次他在三楼的时候是想要找到藏身在此处的妲己，就是那个时候，三成对他说，想要看他作为自己父亲的儿子，能够努力到何种地步。

三楼的规划就简单了许多，一上来是像会客室一样的广间，两侧的耳房一边是从前供侍童们休息的地方。另一边是这座城从前主人的卧房，曹丕打开了侍童们居住的那间屋子，地上的榻榻米是竖着摆放的，晚上睡觉的时候一人半叠，只能以蜷缩的姿势睡觉。

从前三成是不是也这样，与他人挤在一间屋子里，晚上睡觉的时候要是有谁的腿越了界，青春期性格恶劣但又无处发泄的男孩子们就会扭打成一团，在不会影响到大人的时候靠互相排挤贬低来满足自己心中的优越感。从这样曹丕瞧不起的生活中走来，来到了他身边的三成在看着这样的房间的时候，心中又在想什么呢。

广间屏风后的走廊另一头是主人的房间，房间的门分为两道，里面的一层门是隔音的，内外裱糊的两张金箔画中间塞着芦絮。曹丕轻悄悄地拉开了外面的一道门，匍匐在地上，门和墙壁虽然做过隔音但是地板没有，曹丕趴在地上，确切地听见了卧室中有异响，似有木槌咚咚锤在地上的声音，曹丕也隐约听见有人在轻声叫喊抽泣的声音。

不知道屋里面是有什么人，曹丕只好握紧竹竿，如果是自己的剑在手边到还好说，只凭一根竹竿若是人还能对付，要是有伺机潜伏进来的怪物那就难了。

用手轻轻抹着门，悄无声息地推开的曹丕猜的不错，趴在洋教徒进贡，用丝绸做被面的豪华大床上的东西是入野猪一样的高大怪物。

野猪怪身下还压着一个人，此时正在对身底下的人行淫秽之事。妖怪有着野兽一般的洞察力，在曹丕刚打开门的时候就已经注意到有外人进入了，只是碍于自己还在交媾时精关未开，成结的猪根正插在身下的人的身体中拔不出来，才没有马上起身去一掌拍死来不识抬举打扰他的人。

就这样犹豫的一分半秒，给了曹丕充分的时间去盘算如何杀死面前的野兽，也让他看清了被妖怪强奸的人是谁。

5.

三成本不想这样的。

他期待与曹丕能够架构的亲密联结是他所读的书中一万句话所描述的一种关系。英俊潇洒，但是却能写出乐府诗中最寂寞最酸楚的句子的世子需要一个能全然了解他的人无时无刻地给予他精神支持。自己自小时候所读到的书中，都在劝诫他去做这样的人。能被秀吉大人赏识是很不错，但是自己所信仰的义理却不太能对如父亲一样照顾他的秀吉大人说。

世子简直就是这个混乱世界里送给他的礼物一样。智慧，机敏的曹丕并不是最完美的，但也正是因为他不完美，才有向他人招手，求旁人走到他身边来的资格。

在这个看不到未来，混乱的世界里，三成坚信只有他可以握住曹丕的手，真正的历史上他会被臣子背叛，会被他人指责。这样值得他人可怜的曹丕，必定是非三成不可的需要他。

三成觉得自己一定是被这种过度喜悦的心情冲昏里头脑，才犯了没法挽回的错误。

事发是差不多半个月前，就是刚刚攻下小田原城的那个晚上。三成怎么也睡不着觉，妲己的投降太过于反常。被他人半揶揄夸赞为狐狸一般能蛊人心智的三成好像也能看穿真的狐狸精的想法一般。他料定今晚妲己不会有任何动作，最快后天，最晚四五天，她就会想办法再于妖魔取得联系。

按理说作为军师的三成应该如实与他的盟友说明的。他也试着去向曹丕开口，可每每看见曹丕日夜坐在案几前，明明身子还没完全长成，却要开始提前承担他父亲所需要做的工作。三成就打消了说与曹丕听的想法。

三成做的第二个错误决定就是没有说与第二个人听，若是有他人在场，妲己最多就是逃走而已。那晚上他在守卫换班之前就去了牢房，等着看妖怪是如何逃脱地牢。狐狸精的眼睛的确有迷惑人心智的本领，三成从小时候就听说过月夜下的狸猫会盯着人看让人丧失心智，然后一起在森林的空地上跳舞的故事，日本的狸猫只是做这种无聊有趣的事情，但是做过妖妃的狐狸精却勾着手指，让守卫乖乖地把牢门钥匙交到她手上去了。

然后下一秒，两人的目光就对视了，妲己浅浅地笑了一下，一副“我知道你一定会来”的表情从容不迫的走出了牢房，被定了身的三成一动也不能动僵趴在地上，身体不能动之后三成才发现今晚的天够亮的，是满月的夜晚。

“从前就有一件事想问你，三成的身上真香啊。”妲己整个人骑到了三成背上，垂着头去嗅三成颈窝的动作如狼要咬断猎物的动脉一般：“和香料与香粉不一样，是花的香气，跟牛奶制的甜品一样的味道。但是和三成第一次见面的时候却没有闻到这样的气味，是从那位小凤凰来了之后，你才开始涂的是吗？”

三成一动也不能动，眼都没有办法眨一下，这样僵持久了，眼泪就不由自主地留下来润湿眼球了。

“哦哟，居然哭了。”妲己在宵禁的街道上大声笑了出来，她又接着说到：

“听说曹魏也有位身带体香的军师，但用别人用过的手段去引人注目是没有用的。不如我送你一样好东西，那位晚上睡觉的时候手里一定要抱着东西，做梦会哭着叫爸爸的小世子也一定会喜欢，同样，也是会帮助三成实现自己梦想的好东西。”

6.

曹丕双手握着竹竿，靠吼叫提气势的声音还略有不足，何况在体型高大的妖魔面前就像只张牙舞爪的幼狮一样，在狭小的空间里妖怪施展不开架势，竟蠢笨地让曹丕踩着墙壁施力，一下子跳到了他的背上去。

曹丕一只手勒住了妖怪的脖子，另一只手在爬上怪物身体的一瞬间就已经把竹竿插进了他的身体，只是一支细竹竿也杀不死身体笨重的妖怪。没有别的利器了吗？电光石火的一刹那，曹丕想起来了……

“三成，刀，把刀给我！”三成一直别在腰间，短短小小刀装漂亮的倭刀还和他被解下来的腰带裹在一起扔在床边。

短刀的刀刃十分短小但也是开过刃的，血槽也够深，曹丕握刀的手几次想要去划开妖怪的脖子都没有成功，慌乱之中还划破了自己的另一只手。挂了彩的妖怪因为出血而暴怒，几次地晃动身子  
想要把曹丕甩下来，被颠地身子悬空的曹丕撞到了房梁上，一时间他感觉自己肋骨都要被撞断了。

不过，也是在这个时候，曹丕摸准了这妖怪的脖子，借助自己身体下坠的力量把刀扎进了妖怪脖子里，刀刃齐根切入直接切断了怪物的脊椎。曹丕忍着虎口撕裂般的疼痛把刀一横挫开了创口，淋了自己一身的猪血。

从血泊里爬起来的曹丕浑身湿漉漉的，浓稠的血浆把他浸的脏乎乎，能闻见的全是血腥味。被刀划破的左手也一直在流血。地上还散着类似与绷带一样的东西，曹丕直接拿了过来缠在伤口上，却马上被新冒出的血浸湿。

虽然浑身脏兮兮的曹丕看上去很可怜，但是赤身裸体，前一秒还在被妖怪奸淫的三成处境更惨，披头散发，下体还带着妖怪体液的三成被姦的时间太久而不断地流出浓厚带腥味的猪精。

三成故作镇定，飞快的理了一下头发，裹上了羽织外套。还没等曹丕向他问话，对方就走了出去。一直等了很久，等到了天黑三成才提着盛水的木桶回来，头发精湿身上也带有水渍的三成不知道在井边洗了有多久才洗掉了身上妖怪的精臭味。不知是不是曹丕的错觉，或者是因为刚看了  
一幅人妖交媾的春宫图产生了色欲，他看着三成赤裸的大腿，微微凸起的小腹和自锁骨之下而轻微鼓起的乳房竟有了一种在观摩熟妇肉体的错觉。

这种程度的肉感对于男人来说只是变胖了也说的过去，但是前几日还搂过三成的腰的曹丕明明记着他的腰身明明又瘦又硬像门板一样。

三成替曹丕解开了被血浸湿，充当了绷带的布条，他让曹丕等的够久了，久到血都已经止住结了血痂。突然地，三成凑了上去，用舌头把上面结了的血块舔化，漏出了被刀割开翻着的伤口。

曹丕坐在床沿上，默不作声地看三成舔舐伤口的行为，他从前就知道有靠唾液消毒的办法所以并不震惊。但是从小到大，没有真正意义上受过伤的自己被人用这种办法照料还是第一次，其间所感受到的异样感自然也不必说。

等到曹丕的伤口重新被缠好，三成也坐到了曹丕身边，谁也不想第一个开口，所以也没办法说出第一句话来。等了好久，三成才吸了一下鼻子，天太冷了，又缺少衣物遮蔽他也只能去向曹丕靠拢。

“很丑陋是吧，你不是都看到了吗？随意嘲笑我好了。”

“什么……”曹丕的迷惑不是假的，虽然他看见了三成被妖怪强奸的场面，却不知道这又有什么好取笑的。但他也一直忍不住向三成微微凸起的胸口和上面翘起的乳头看去，甚至为此产生了躁动感。

三成扭过了头去，他这幅模样才惹的曹丕生气，什么都不说曹丕又如何要与他交流呢，自己苦苦找了三成一天，编排了无数与他见面时的场景。被自己脑中因为告解失败而讽刺他的三成伤害了一回又一回，难道现在就这样互不搭理，一直维持到明天继续过那种不上不下的相处着的生活吗。

想到这里曹丕就烦躁，看着三成从垂下的头发中露出的脖颈，光洁微微带有肉感的大腿而产生了恶意。对了，普通人家的小孩怎么能越过无数的公家子弟，武士后裔被封官的，三成不是也做过那种要和很多人挤在一起睡的侍童小姓吗，凭他这样的脸一定也是做过如同妓女一样的手段才博得青睐的。能被妖怪骗出来来这种无人的地方做苟且之事也会是因为妖怪有不同于人的观察事物的办法，看见了三成比普通的凡人更下贱肮脏，既不是如真的枭雄暴虐之人一样还能博得妖怪们的尊敬，那捉来做泄欲的工具可不是正好。自己真够笨的，能为了这么一个人神魂颠倒。

这么想着的曹丕重新审视了三成的脸，他嘴角一侧正肿着在淤血，必定是被那头猪脸人身的妖怪强行亲吻的时候留下的伤，看到了这点使三成的脸更加艳丽的轻微破相，曹丕心中剩下的最后一点理智也消失了，品德不贵重的人不值得为他考虑，妖怪能做的事，他凭什么做不得。

这么想着的曹丕掐住了三成的脖子，把他压在了床上，和他被妖怪强奸时是一样的姿势，但是很明显曹丕的力气不够，三成起先的几下挣扎还让他有点慌张，怀疑自己是否能真的压制住他。但随后，对方像是泄了气一般停止了挣扎，如同哀求施暴者手下留情一般，像怀着幼崽的母狐垂死挣扎时用泪眼婆娑的眼睛看猎人一样看着曹丕。曹丕的手指又像是确认一样的收紧了一些，对方也是一副认命了的样子没有动弹。

他是在期待自己杀死他吗？曹丕冷静了下来，这才发现了三成身体不对劲的地方，明明刚才已经清洗过很久了，但是自己顶在三成两腿中间的裤子上的那一块却被白色的一块粘液浸湿了。曹丕低头去看，才发现在三成两腿之间多了个不属于男人的器官，多了一只女人用来生产子的女穴。

7.

等到三成能动了之后，才发现了自己的裤子已经被血染湿了，刚被种到身上的女穴连同子宫马上活了过来，迫不及待的就开始活跃起来让三成感受到了月经初潮是什么样的滋味。

血足足排了七天，疼起来的时候恨不能直接躺在地上。在这方面没有任何常识的三成都不知道妇人是如何在这种时期保持身体洁净的，连续好几天他都是用怀纸垫到兜裆布里吸走血污。终于等七天结束了，妲己果然又来了。

“做女人的感觉怎么样呢。不过我相信对于三成来说应该是怀有痛苦又甜蜜的期待才对，比起没有什么基础的痴人梦话，像妃子一样直接了当的为他生个孩子不是更可靠吗？”妲己在房中跳跃着，看着呆坐在座椅上一动不动，面无表情面容憔悴的三成的眼睛随着她如跳舞一样的在帐内走动，最后在书柜的夹层中找到了玻璃瓶装着的南蛮香水。

“你想要做什么吗？”三成看着慢慢向他走进的妲己，她两手抱住了三成的肩膀，十分亲昵一般地把脸贴在了三成脖子上。

“我们是同类呢，只有同样的妖怪才透对方看穿，一开始的我，也并不是什么妖妃。”紧抱着三成的狐狸精深吸了一口气，甚至发出了十分不雅的嘶嘶声：“现在为什么不喷香水了呢。”

自妲己与他见面又走了之后，不知是不是她多施了什么法术，三成发现自己的胸口也渐渐膨胀了起来，刚开始在宽松的衣服下看不出什么来，但后来在开始泌乳之后就更加明显的膨胀了起来，最后没办法只能用布条缠紧才将将遮掩过去。

“你都做了什么？！”三成把烛台冲着妲己扔了过去，落了空的烛台掉到了地上，画着圈滚到了妲己脚边被她踢得更远了。“上次来的时候，看见三成大人因为来月事脸色变得超差。所以就稍微拜托了一下远吕智大人，帮你找了一个停经的办法。”

“什么……”三成当然知道妲己嘴里不会说什么好话，他也猜到了一个大概。

“只要把远吕智大人的精液转移到三成体内，受孕了不就可以不会再出经血了吗，怀胎生子的感受，不妨就在小世子之前感受一下，甄姬也是别人的妻子改嫁来的，小世子是不会有处女情结的。”

惶恐的三成自此开始从腰一直缠到胸口，神经质一样的把自己勒到喘不过气来才能稍微有一点点安心感。有时他也希望，自己这种束缚行为能把肚子中的怪胎勒到流产，但是混合来蛇魔血液的胎儿似乎十分健壮。蛇妖的产期也短，刚过了半月三成发现自己若是不及时的去挤出乳房中的奶水就会酸胀难忍。

曹丕因寻他无果而睡在他帐中的那天晚上三成偷偷跑去了野地里刚挤掉蓄存了一天的奶水会来，就看见了在他床上生上火睡着的曹丕，没脱衣服，睡觉前头发也不梳的，以一副邋遢的样子躺在他床上。三成一开始本想要把他叫醒赶走他的。但是看着一只手抓着披风把自己盖住，另一只手从披风下伸出，像是小孩子一样的睡姿又不忍心把他叫起来了。

等到三成上床，曹丕还真就自然而然地缩进了他怀里。三成未体验过这样的感受，幼时在佛寺长大，虽然和秀吉大人与宁宁大人维持着家人的情分，但是真正的亲情和需要拼尽全力为维持的联系是有明显区别的。靠着书本所描述的人间关系三成以此为基准去接触曹丕，但是在曹丕眼里，自己又是什么模样呢？

8.

“这种事你不跟我早说，我怎么可能知道。”曹丕不敢相信，他先前一直认为，妲己逃脱是因为对方是自己难以预测的妖怪，因为轻敌才使对方钻了空子，不知道三成却为此背着他受了这么多不应当的委屈。

“我与你说了，你又会怎么看我。”三成用手摸了摸被掐出了青紫指痕的脖子，现在还依旧在痛。

“我……”曹丕说不出话来了，自己虽然暂时在依靠三成，但仔细想一下，无论是他作为军师，还是像妲己说的一样靠肉体关系维持联系，曹丕对这种事一次都没有预想过，只是维持现状的安稳就已经让他精疲力尽了，虽然他曾说过要与三成开辟新的世界。但仔细想想，他又有多久没有做过梦了呢。

被父亲要求，被叔父们期待，被其他群臣们或明或暗的指责说如果你不够优秀我不可能喜欢你。可不够优秀的自己曹丕也不知道是什么样子，被他人极度压榨的生活让他不敢去想不够优秀的自己是什么模样。

三成看着跪在他身边的曹丕，消沉的样子实在是可怜，作为曹操的儿子，作为魏国的世子，作为次世代的皇帝被他人拥戴着的曹丕，这就是他人眼中他的模样，作为旁观者的三成是以观赏某种文学角色的样子而喜爱上他的，不奢望从他身上获取什么好处的自己为何也开始无意地胁迫他呢。

三成伸出了手，将曹丕抱紧了怀里。阴阳模糊的身体的触感真的温暖，曹丕安安静静地蜷伏在三成怀中。嘴唇贴上了三成胸口，还得寸进尺的含住了胸前的乳晕。

原想把他推开的三成手却还是纹丝不动的牢牢抱着曹丕。从前一直相信人生有两张面孔的三成绝不会相信他人露在外面给别人展示的那一张脸，因而时常不由自主地恶语相向，期待着他人露出丑恶的那一面而获取生活的真实感。但是还未见面就已经全然在他面前展露自己一生的曹丕，已经阅览过他一生不幸遭遇的自己又如何忍心再去伤害他。

等到从明天开始，就必须头也不回地向前看了…三成小声嘟囔了一下。

“虽然在我眼中你什么也不用做就已经很好了。”


End file.
